Before I die
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: nymph aizawa, was the twin sister of mint, she was an albino and was the only one born with the same sickness as her mother, AIDS. sorry summary sucks! story better than the summary i hope you like it!in honor of those who die from a mortal sickness!


nymph aizawa, was the twin sister of mint, she was an albino and was the only one born with the same sickness as her mother, AIDS. she was one of the sweetest people you could of met.

she , like her brother and twin, was a prodigy, but unlike them a musical prodigy.

she would just follow life as it is; acknowledge it, thank that she has an opportunity to experience it, accepting it, but she is not afraid to take risks, she wasn't afraid of death either, so she's not going with the flow.

the best way to describe her story was one evening when she escaped her house again…

"at last! free! ill have to thank mint later, if she hadn't gone to work ,I wouldn't be able to escape, maybe I should practice a bit" She sighed, as she stared at her violin case, she noticed the hot weather "But first... I need to get some ice cream."

"Can I come? It's hot!" She turned around to see a small alien, about 11 years old or less, levitating in front of her.

"What? Who are you?" She asked surprized. The little alien smiled.

"I'm Taruto!" He greeted. as she studied, the alien, now named Taruto.

"ok, Taruto-san. I'll get ice cream for you." She chimed . Taruto grinned at her.

"You will?" He asked. she only smiled warmly him."thanks!" He cheered.

after buying the delicious mint ice cream(yes, ironically ,its mint), she handed one to tart and began to eat hers.

"hey, con I ask you something?"he asked, she had finished her icecream and faced him, she replied with a smile and a nod "why aren't you freacking out, I mean, many people are scared of us"

"just because your different it doesn't mean I have to be scared, but even if this was a trap im already preapared for anything, that includes, death"she said. tart only frowned, his game was ruined, it wouldent be fun to try to scare her if she wasn't even scared of death. then he noticed the violin caase she carried.

"hey what is that?"he asked curiously eyeing the case.

"oh this is my instrument, its called a violin, and its used to play music!"she said as she took out a white violin that had a blue bird drawing on it.

"what is music?"asked tart.

"well I usually define it like the language of the soul, in beautiful sounds"she answered, tart was fascinated by the explanations, he wanted to se how that thing worked.

"can I hear you play?"asked tart, she smiled in response and positioned her violin, the tune she played was the bitter sweet synfony, she gracefully danced to the music she played, tarts eyes widened as he heard the beautiful sounds coming from the violin. once the piece ended, she showed tart how to use the violin, little by little he was able to play half of the bitter sweet synfony until they were interrupted by a noise, Taruto groaned as she looked up , she saw a green haired alien and a purple haired one. they looked down at them. they flew down to them

"Hey, Taruto, you were playing with a human this whole time?" snapped the green one

"you know better than doing that! you should have helped in the mission instead playing around!"said the other in a monotonous voice. Taruto in the other hand was fuming and at the same time cowering inside his little mind trying to find a valid excuse until…

"please don't do anything to him! it was my fault! if I hadn't kept him for long ,he could of gone with you, but well we were practicing a new language for him to be able to understand and communicate with a special kind of human"she informed them

"what is this you say?"asked the purple haired alien with a glint of interest in his eyes.

"she was showing me how to play something called 'music', she said it's a language of a soul!"said tart

"hmm…it would be interesting to learn that, we will let you live human if you show us about this language of the soul"said the purple haired alien, the green haired one smirked, and Taruto sighed in relief.

"my name is nymph aizawa"she said with a soft smile.

"my name is kish, and the grumpy one who wants you to live for this 'music' is called pie!"said the green haired alien, now called kish.. she smiled and left.

next day.

"…and then you should press the E key, like this, but make sure your emotions flow!"she instructed pie as he played the piano "now lets try again!"she said grabbing her violin, they all started playing, the three finished the last part of the song, and felt free from that sadness they had held for a while now.

"great job! now lets give this a rest!"she said ,

"hey nymph, how are you able to stand your sister, I mean ive watched her along with my koneko chan wile they work at the café and well she doesn't help at all and most get angry at her for not working"said kish, pie and Taruto nodded in agreement waiting for the young girls response.

"Mint is kind of complicated. Of course she has a nice personality most of the time, but when it comes to work, that isn't ballet, she's rather lazy. So all she needs was a little discipline! and taking all the tea away" She said. They all laughed, even though they wouldn't admit it now they were all inseparable.

…

"mint! please! I want to go with you! please!"begged the younger albino twin

"I told you you cant! its none of your business besides, dad would kill us! he said that you cant get out of this house EVER!"said mint

"PLEASE! just this once! I promise I will play all the songs you love, and even sing them, if you want I can even show you haw to play them, or you could bring your audience, or I can-" before nymph could finish she found her self being dragged outside by mint.

"you're my sister, and even if dad would kill us you don't deserve to be snow repunzle*" said mint…

they got to the café, it was all PINK! the girl stared at the building,"café mew mew" whispered nymph as she followed her sister inside.

"early like always mint"prized a 22 year old brunnett, mint only smiled in response and entered the locker room leaving her twin outside under the gaze of her blonde boss. she smiled nervously, her sister along with 3 other girls came out

"hey, nymph these are my friends, shirogane, lettuce, pudding ,Zakuro and…"started mint

"SORRY IM LATE!"yelled a read head

"Ichigo"sighed mint, the day was long, everything went normal , pudding and lettuce breaking plates, Zakuro scaring everybody, Ichigo rushing and yelling around, a smirk forming in mints lips, as she sipped her tea along with her sister, but it faltered when she noticed her sisters nervous smile and fidgeting "hey, why are you nervous ?" nymph looked at her. She motioned her to come closer. She whispered in her sighed and walked up to the counter. "Keiichiro, can I get some tea, please?" She turned to the blonde. "Ryou, stop looking at my twin like that, you're freaking her out!" He looked at her before back at nymph. that was when the girl lost it she ran out of the café. mint and ichigo stomped over to Ryou.

"RYOU! you just ruined the first day of my sister outside that jail we call house!"yelled mint

"WHY DID YOU MAKE HER FREACK OUT LIKE THAT!"yelled Ichigo

"That's my business , mint and Ichigo, I believe there is a tip on table 9" both turned and rushed to get the tip ,where they began their usual argument. Ryou stared at the window, the girl's running figure appearing in his mind.

"she has a secret she is hiding…it makes her suffer but I cant put a finger on it…"thought ryou as he whent down to the basement.

ALIEN ALERT!

the girls rushed out as ryou evacuated everyone from the café, once they had goten to the park, they had transformed and noticed the quimera along with the three aliens.

"hi honey did you miss me?"asked kish

"not one bit! for the future of the earth I give my all nya!"said Ichigo as they began to attack, mint and zakur were after the quimera wile , Ichigo and kish fighted, well Ichigo spopped kisshu from kissing her, pudding and tart were on top of each other rolling on the ground, pie and lettuce were having a telepathic conversation as they fighted, somehow lettuce's attitude reminded pie of nymph…

they would laugh

play music

talk about each others culture

seven if he wouldent admit it she was like his sister, taruto's mother figure and kish's new love.

well they had created three quimeras but one of them escaped not that the aliens cared much anyway well at least not until

"HELP!" screamed nymph. the aliens and Mint heard her scream.

Kish tore from ichigo's grasp and flew towards nymph with Mint racing after him. Soon, Kisshu managed to get to nymph. she wasn't really afraid for herself but for the kitten she was desperately trying to save from the giant ant.

with a quick attack they managed to kill the quimera and get the girl to safety, or at least that is what mint tried to do, because kish was carrying an unconscious nymph in his arms.

"Let go of my twin!" hissed mint. Kisshu smirked.

"No." He said. mint glared. before the mews could get there, kishhu teleported along with his brothers, all of them with a smirk.

"nymph!" The Mews cried.

"nymph-oneechan!" Pudding called. but no response they were already gone.

….

nymph opened her eyes slowly and found herself in a white room, just like hers, well only it didnt have her plush toys nor her closet.

"where am i?"she asked herself

"in our ship yuki tenshi!"greeted Taruto

"oh! well it was nice to give me this room, but why did you call mesnow angel?"asked the girl

"because your skin and hair are white as snow, besides when I met you you gave me ice cream, and you look like and angel!"answered Taruto

"How'd I get here?" She smiled. "Kisshu brought you here." He said. her eyes widened "oh my god father is going to kill mint if I don't get home soon!" she said worried, but they hadn't been able to visit they friend in weeks, because deep blues awakening was near, of course they weren't going to let go easily.

"is my yuki tenshi awake?"asked kish as he and pie teleported in the room.

"yes I am but before we go on to my concerns I neet to ask you two things, What do you have against us humans?" She asked.

"They poluted the earth, and are slowly killing it, like they kill their own kind." said pie

"I won't deny that, but there are also people who try save the earth, and there are people who punish others for wrong doings." She said

"We inhabited this planet first, but then we had to move to a different planet, but the one we moved to was poorly conditioned. By the time we came back to Earth, humans had inhabited it and poluted it." said kish as tart stared at them

"I didn't know that...but I fear for my sisters well being and if I don't get out of here fast she will be in deep trouble!" She said. after a while of begging and teaching them some things, they took her home.

"mint! im home!" COUGH!, mint rush towards her twin with a worried face.

"nymph, are you alright!?"asked mint

"yes im alright don't worry mint!"said nymph, that's right nobody but her father and the nurses knew about her sickness, plus she had been captured by her sisters enemies, it was obvious mint would be worried.

"sometimes I wonder if you are hiding something"said mint with a sigh.

"sometimes I wonder if you want some cheese cake and tea, 'cause I do!"said nymph making her twin laugh.

but little did everyone know that that was one of her last days…

as time passed the girl kept on meeting with the mews but didn't encounter the aliens again, until deep blue was going to awaken in two weeks when finally the aliens had time to spare with their precious nymph. everyone was there, well at lest the five mews, were talking and laughing as they walked through the mansion towards nymphs room. when they all (the aliens and mews) got there, they found her in bed , trying to cover herself, and breathing hollow. all of them, concerned and rushed to her side,

nymph, what's wrong?"asked tart and mint, she winced a bit. but managed smile sadly at them.

"I know a place where no one's lost,

I know a place where no one cries,

Crying at all is not allowed,

Not in my castle on a cloud."she sang stroking tarts and puddings hair, who were in the verge of tears "please nymph! don't leave, its not your time! Zakuro, call a doctor, Ichigo ask ryou for help!"yelled mint, as she tried to wipe her tears.

"mint, its too late"said Ichigo,

"no its not! I might be able to do something!"said pie as he tried to heal nymph, but she stopped him."pie, mint, everyone, don't fret! its no use now, its time…and mother is so beautiful, I can see all of our parents, the light! the wings! such beautiful beings! I must leave…kish, I must tell you something, before I die, I…love…you…"said nymph, as she let out her last breath, she had died. kish placed a soft kiss on her lips, hugging her corpse close ,he cried, as the rest only hung their heads, and huged each other for support , tears flowed freely ,from everyone's eyes.(yes ,pie ,and Zakuro have feelings)

…

an hour passed and there was no more tears for them to shed, and they noticed a piece of paper next her bed.

there in written with nymphs hand writing was her last it in her hands mint decided to read it out loud

before I died I wanted to be free, and learn about love and friendship.

thanks to my sister and lettuce I learnt about being free, to my sister I leave my flute, and to lettuce I leave my harp, because it always reminded me of the birds along with her graceful dancing and soothing words.

thanks to you tart and pudding I learned about fun, and about care, you always made me laugh and smile, to tart I leave my violin and pudding will have my tambourine, the instrument that you learned to play and represents all your smiles and childlike nature.

thanks to you pie, I learned about protection and friendship, you always cared about us, so to you I leave my portable piano, instrument that you mastered and represents your elegant voice and caring gestures.

Ichigo, to you I leave my lyre, that represents your happiness and attitude, instrument, you know how to play by now.

last but not least thanks to you kish, for giving me what I wanted the most, love, that's right I love you kish, and to you I leave my guitar as a representation of your passion and love.

father, brother, thanks for caring for me always, even if you never were there, I knew you loved me, that is why I leave my porcelain doll to you both.

if you are reading this, it means I have died in happiness, and pece, im so sorry I wasn't able to tell you about my life, but I didn't want you to worry or pity me, I was born with AIDS, it's a disease of the human immune system caused by infection with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV),but the last thing I wanted was to see you fuzz over me, my last wish is for you to stop fighting and form a truce, if you ever need me, just play your instrument and ill be there, because im no longer a nymph of music, nor yuki tenshi (snow angel) but the angel of music

farewell and good luck, from

nymph aizawa

…

**ok this is in honor of all those who have died from a mortal disease, so if you like this please review, oh and by the way I own nothing but nymph aizawa and the plot, please don't flame me for using songs!**

*** made this combining snow white, because of her pale skin, and repunzle because she was trapped in a tower.**


End file.
